Moka Akashiya
Moka Akashiya (赤夜 萌香 Akashiya Moka): is Tsukune's love interest, Moka has 18 years old. She is one the Cures of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! who appears in "Okinawa Arc", she is the character and her alternate version of "Rosario + Vampire". Moka appears as an new ally and she goes to find Genbu who is actually Kurumu Kurono after being cursed and becoming as a Shikigami-Fairy. Moka felt a great hatred towards the Guardians of Yomi who are responsible from Kurumu's curse, Moka has the desire to becoming an Onmyouji-Pretty Cure with the purpose to eliminate them and save Kurumu from her curse. Moka's alter-ego is Cure Izanami (キュア イザナミ Kyua Izanami), her silver hair and blood red eyes are the same, she undergoes a personality change and she is a skilled martial artist who easily beats opponents with powerful kicks, and beat or capture her enemies with the chains, and can also to manipulate her enemies. Moka's familiar is Genbu: the Shikigami of Winter. Her main weapon is Amenonuhoko, a naginata. Moka is the "Death Goddess" (死の女神 Shi no Megami), her animal motif is a Bat and her theme color is Black. She was called the "Bat of the Shuzen" (朱染の蝙蝠 Shuzen no Kōmori) by the Guardians of Yomi. Her catchphrase when exhibiting her inner personality is: "Know your place" or "Learn your place" (身の程を知れ Minohodo o shire). Appearance: In her civilian form, she had long silver hair and bloody red eyes, she wearing a green uniform with a skirt green scotch pattern, long black socks and black shoes, and thus a collar around of her neck. Moka appears to have a developed chest and a larger hip circumference. In "Okinawa Arc", she wear the same school uniform, except she wears a white shirt and without her green uniform, long black socks and black shoes, and thus a collar around of her neck. As Cure Izanami, she wearing a black traditional Onmyouji-outfit, consisting of a black and silver hakama, a black top of kimono with wide sleeves, zoris, and white tabi. She wears bat wings on her back, she has also her main weapon, Amenonuhoko, a naginata. Her silver hair and red eyes are the same. Personality: She is very kind-hearted, sweet, polite, and very friendly towards others, she love to drink Tsukune's blood. But Moka can be very arrogant, cold and ruthless. But she remains very protective and loyal towards her friends. Despite her arrogance, Moka remains very concerned about her friends, especially Tsukune and her half younger sister, Kokoa. Moka wishes to become an Onmyouji-Precure in order to save Kurumu from her curse by making Kurumu as her familiar, but also wants to save the world by destroying Orochi for the sake of her friends and Tsukune. She is allergic to pure water, nor can she bathe in a swimming pool. At first during her first appearance, Moka was very hostile and violent towards the Hanyou because of their half-human nature, especially Juliet, Romeo and Tybalt because they were the Hanyou, (but did not realize that Moka had the same similarity with Juliet who is also persecuted by humans during her childhood), indeed Moka hates humans because she was forced to go to human schools until college, where she was sidelined. She felt weird because humans do not believe in the existence of vampires. She dislike also Hermione because of her immaturity and impulsivity. She despise not only Juliet who proclaimed as her great rival, but also Rosette Christopher who was half human as she was a demigoddess. Moka has only one obsession: defeat Juliet to prove that a vampire is more powerful than a Hanyou, she swore that if Juliet dies, she will never be able to take her revenge against her. Moka is very annoyed that Juliet is an Onmyouji-Precure only to avenged the death of her mother, to fight with Rosette and for useless reasons. Moka ever refused to join the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, although she often helps in critical situations, except during the battle against Kurumu under the evil control. In episode 33 during the Gonzo Tournament, Moka had taken a serious advantage over Juliet and beat her incessantly violently for her own pleasure, but chose to leave her alive because she feared the reactions of her friends, and also Hermione and Romeo. She was defeated by Juliet after she became Akatsuki Amaterasu, then saved by Tsukune when she is about to be killed by Juliet under her youkai blood. Moka will eventually accept them and joined the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, although she does not trust Juliet. Note that Moka was very jealous of Juliet and Rosette for having their own Daikoujin Forms that she did not having it like Meg and Esther, as she claimed she was the most powerful. When she became Cure Izanami, her attacks are overpowering able to kill numerous target suddenly, but dangerous because it requires a lot of vital energy, and can die there by dint of use. That is why she has to be content with using her physical attacks such as the Taekwondo she practiced, and so amulet papers to cast spells that do not require her vital energy and blood. She is undoubtedly considered the most dangerous Onmyouji-Precure, and it is worth to be called the Death Goddess, because of her dangerous powers based on death and darkness. History: Past: After her mother Akasha Bloodriver giving birth to Moka, Akasha transfuses her First Ancestor blood into her in order to keep her alive. She is from the Shuzen family. When Moka discovers Alucard's body, Akasha forces her to leave the Shuzen household, and destroys all their photos and records, except for the rosario. When Alucard awakens and captures Moka, Akasha frees her and sacrifices her own body to put Alucard back to sleep. Seven years later before the final battle, she reveals to Aqua that she has actually erased her memories and sealed her mind into Moka's rosario, thus creating the Moka's outer personality. During her childhood, Moka hates humans because she was forced to go to human schools until college, where she was sidelined. She felt weird because humans do not believe in the existence of vampires. Becoming Cure Izanami: . Joined the Cures: . In episode 33, as Hermione is still exhausted and has still not been re-established since the death fight against Kurumu, Moka had secretly heard the conversation between Tsukune and Juliet asking her to defeat Moka in the fight at Gonzo Tournament, and recovered the Magatama Jewel that Moka had confiscated it. After defeating each of their opponents, Juliet finds herself finally confronted with Moka who waited with as much impatience and hoping to defeat her for good. At the same time, Hermione wakes up suddenly and quickly preempts into the arena where the Onmyouji-Precures are fighting each other, she tries to intervene, but has been stopped by Tsukune. Hermione was forced to attend in a death battle. Without the encouragement of her familiar, Cure Amatearsu is quickly overtaken by the power of her opponent, and grounded. Hermione then showed up and gave her encouragement and advice, which allowed Cure Amaterasu to get up. The fight is extremely violent, their clothes are into tatters and are bloodied. Cure Izanami is too powerful and that if Cure Amaterasu did not manage to defeated her before nightfall, she come back as a human and become vulnerable. Although Cure Amaterasu very quickly avoided her attacks to the weakening of her vital energy, Cure Izanami took advantage of Cure Amaterasu, who asserts that she is annoyed how she became an Onmyouji-Precure only to avenged her mother's death, instead to save the world. But it's not the only reason why she took away the Magatama Jewel from her, she had also deep prejudices towards the Hanyou like Cure Amaterasu, because of her childhood experiences with humans who rejected her. Saying that Cure Amaterasu had only a quarter of human blood from her missing father, her dead mother is actually a unknown youkai (an Inugami in the episode 36), pretends that her human blood flows on her veins make her weak, she manages to stun Cure Amaterasu with a taser hidden in her shoe. But at the moment when Cure Izanami is about to kill Cure Amaterasu by piercing her chest with her Amenonuhoko, she felt herself blocked and unable of killing her because she feared the reaction of her friends, from Hermione and Romeo who sees her as a murder if she did it. Cure Amaterasu succeeds in pushing her back and seizing the Amenonuhoko, Cure Izanami then decides to let Cure Amaterasu alive even after she has defeated her, but she has not given back her Magatama Jewel and can even took away the Spiritual Paintbrush so that she will never again to transformed, until she gain maturity and become aware of her duty as an Onmyouji-Precure. Cure Amaterasu replies that she can always fight with or without her transformation as she was a youkai, but could not defeat the Ayakashis because only Onmyouji-Precures are able to defeat them. She used her Taiyou Daikoujin Omamori to transformed into Taiyou Amaterasu. Taiyou Amaterasu takes over on Cure Izanami as her strength was strengthened, but got disarmed by Cure Izanami and recovered the Amenonuhoko from her. She used the Lone Wolf Howling while Cure Izanami performs the Absolute Destruction, then use it repeatedly while Cure Amaterasu dodge, which caused ravages everything in her passage. As she finds herself almost emptied of her vital energy, Cure Amaterasu used the Burning Sunrise to defeat her. However, Cure Izanami survived this attack, she used the Phantom Beast Chain and the Absolute Destruction. She's about to lose this fight to the great despair of all. But when Romeo is crying and shouted out, the Akatsuki Daikoujin Omamori appeared in front of Cure Amaterasu, acceded to her second Daikoujin Form, she became Akatsuki Amaterasu and roared by rage. Akatsuki Amaterasu takes advantage over her, proving she wanted to becoming an Onmyouji-Precure to save the world for the sake of her friends, Cure Izanami is not the only one to have the same goal, understood that being a Precure or an Onmyouji-Precure is not made to take revenge but to protect the world and the people, which shocked Cure Izanami. She uses the new attack called "Sunlight Dawn" and defeat Cure Amaterasu. However, she lost control of herself as she's oeverhelmed by rage and anger. Cure Izanami is on the verge of being killed, but Tsukune intervenes and save her, while Romeo declared his love and kissed Juliet, which returned to her normal-self. She finally won the Gonzo Tournament, but the crowd expressed their hatred and fear towards Juliet. Hermione frightens them by using the black flames which is nevertheles unusual. At night, Moka finally gives back to Juliet the Magatama Jewel, however Moka did not trusted towards Juliet, but finally agreed to join the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Relationships: Shuzen Family: Issa Shuzen: Father of the 4 Shuzen sisters, he is the master of the manor which is the only den of the vampires living in Japan. After having her father is under Leontes' control and became a Guardian of Yomi, Moka did her best to save him. In episode 38, Oboro appears with Issa in the evil influence and summoned an Ayakashi. Forced to battling against her father, Moka and Kokoa confessed their family feelings towards their father, they defeated the Ayakashi and managed to save him from evil influence. Moka and Kokoa later awakened on their father's lap, and explained their feelings and reasoning for wanting to save him. As the Shuzen reconcile, they growing much closer to each other, and Issa is crying in tears of joy and thanks Moka and Kokoa for saving him. Akasha Bloodriver: She is the deceased mother of Inner Moka. She sacrificed her life by trying to save her daughter from the clutches of the Alucard monster. Before disappearing, she gave the rosary to Moka. Akua Shuzen: Elder sister of the Shuzen family and half elder sister of Moka. She was responsible for the incident that took place earlier in the mansion, which had also caused the disappearance of Akasha Bloodriver, Moka's mother. During the final battle, she wakes up just in time to prevent Miyabi from attacking Moka by cutting a part of her right arm, seeking redemption, she is about to face the latter. Seeing that the latter mortally wounded Moka, she decided to change her camp definitively, rallied her forces to those of the friends of Moka. Kalua Shuzen: Moka and Kokoa's half-sister is the second daughter of the Shuzen family. In order to achieve her goals she will not hesitate to fight her sisters, she will try to kill them and their friends. After a violent fight against her younger sister, as she prepares to decapitate her younger sister, she will be interrupted by Miyabi Fujisaki who will give her the order to stop killing. Kokoa Shuzen: Kokoa is Moka's half younger sister. She's the younger of Shuzen sisters and comes just after Moka but they do not share the same name because they do not have the same mother. She is a first-year girl, a little smaller than Moka, who has incredible strength. Friends: Kurumu Kurono: Her friend rival and currently her familiar, she was jealous of her for the love for Tsukune. After Kurumu is cursed and turned into a Shikigami-Fairy, known as Genbu: the Shikigami of Winter. Moka go seek to find her as she wanted to becoming an Onmyouji-Pretty Cure in order to released Kurumu from her curse, be making her as a familiar. Originally, she's a Succubus who will try to bewitch Tsukune to make him as a slave and get revenge for Moka that the boys find more beautiful. Indeed, she wanted to surround all the boys to make her slaves and make a harem but she could not because the high school students preferred Moka. Finally, both will fight and Tsukune will ask to spare her. Kurumu will join the newspaper club only to spend more time with him, but eventually get to taste it. Yukari Sendo: One of her friends. She was initially in love with Moka but eventually falls in love with both Tsukune and Moka she will follow and help in all their journeys. She is the youngest of the group but is in the same class as Tsukune because of her great intelligence which makes her a gifted student, excelling in all subjects. Mizore Shirayuki: One of her friends and classmate. She did not go through the first semester, which did not stop her from memorizing all the articles written by Tsukune in the school paper and falling in love with Tsukune. She helps the club of journalism, following Tsukune's request. Tsukune Aono: Her love interest since meet, she fall in love with him. Both remained very friendly even when Moka discovered that he was a human. Afterwards, Moka gives him blood and Tsukune becomes a vampire then the blood of Moka having developed in his body. Tsukune is also attentive to his friends (maybe a little too much) and always looks for help. Ruby Tojo: One of her friends. At Youkai Academy, she is on a variety of roles. She wears corsets in her fashion line, and is extremely masochistic. Ginei Morioka: One of her friends. Often called "Gin", he is the obsessed and perverse president of the newspaper club. Rivals: Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet: . Transformations: Cure Izanami (キュア イザナミ Kyua Izanami): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Moka. She used her main weapon is Amenonuhoko, a naginata. Moka is the "Death Goddess", her animal motif is a Bat and her theme color is Black. Transformation Sequence: Before to transform, she using her Spiritual Paintbrush, she pushes the button, and draw a kanji of "死" (Shi), she says "Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess!", and the kanji begins to shine. And the transformation begins; she flies in a black body into the many long shouji doors as background, except for head and eyes, glowing with a black and silver light. At first her zoris and tabis appears on her feet. Then, her black traditional Onmyouji-outfit, so a black and silver hakama appears, a black top of kimono with wide sleeves. The bat wings are appears on her back, and her main weapon Amenonuhoko start to appear and she take it. She then runs behind of the long shouji door as background before the shouji door opens, and surged outside the shouji door and landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Izanami, posing afterward with a Bat for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen, and she said "Making an Appearance!". Attacks: Death Beam (死亡光線 Shibō Kōsen) - Her main attack, Cure Izanami concentrated and gathered as much of her vital energy and Mugen Furyoku into the Amenonuhoko, and then created a deadly ray from the Amenonuhoko towards her target. This attack is overwhelming, if the target is hit, instantly dies. But that required a lot of vital energy to carry out this attack, because it misses several times, Cure Izanami can die. Phantom Beast Chain (幻獣連鎖 Genjū Rensa) - These chains serve to capture the target, then aspire and recover the vital energy and sometime blood from her opponent. It is the only attack that does not require vital energy. Bloody Bat (流血コウモリ Ryūketsu Kōmori) - Cure Izanami create a bat from her own blood in the palm of her hand, then sends it to the assault against her target, can also create another and several times as a result. But this attack has a secondary effect: the more she manipulates the blood, the more her vital organs deteriorate. This means that Cure Izanami would eventually die, which is why she must drink blood to survive after each use. Absolute Destruction (絶対滅亡 Zettai Metsubō) - Cure Izanami focuses on the two dangerous energies in both hands, producing energy from the Mugen Furyoku and her vital energy in each hand that is equivalent, then stretches them as if it was a bow and an arrow to shoot at her opponent. The arrow of energy thus unchecked, ravages everything in her passage. But that required a lot of vital energy to carry out this attack, because it misses several times, Cure Izanami can die. Ruin Sword (破滅の剣 Hametsu no Ken) - Cure Izanami used it in order uses which allows her to manipulate the chains to trap the target. And then four swords revolve around her while she gestures with her ninja hands. The swords rise high above Cure Izanami head and spin closely together, and then separate into a square pattern. A colorful, square-shaped crest appears, and each of the swords is driven into a corner of the crest. A light strikes from the air, and strong, swirling winds begin to blow around, damaging all foes in range. But that required a lot of vital energy to carry out this attack, because it misses several times, Cure Izanami can die. Etymology: Moka (萌香) – means “Mocha” could allude to her 'dual' personality as in 'coffee' (Inner - bitter) and 'chocolate' (Outer - sweet). Akashiya (赤夜) – from the spelled similarly to Ayakashi which is a term often used to describe monster. But these kanjis, "Sekiya" (赤夜) come from Aka (赤) meaning "Red" and Yoru (夜) meaning "Night" can translate from "Red Night". 'Cure Izanami '– Izanami meaning in Japanese "She who invites", she's is the Death Goddess and Izanagi's wife. But she died by giving birth to Kagutsuchi, Izanagi had killed his newborn son. Statics: Attack: 9 / 10 Defense: 5 / 10 Speed: 10 / 10 Stamina: 5 / 10 Agility: 10 / 10 Technique: 10 / 10 Songs: Moka's voice actor, Mizuki Nana, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Mizusawa Fumie who voices Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet, Kawakami Tomoko, who voices Rosette Christopher, Toyoguchi Megumi who voices Meg, and Noto Mamiko who voices Esther Blanchett. Singles: * Vampire Maiden * Chained Bat Duets: * Shining Star (Along with Mizusawa Fumie, Kawakami Tomoko, Toyoguchi Megumi and Noto Mamiko) * Deadly Winter (Along with Fukuen Misato) * Youkai Harem (Along with Kishio Daisuke) Trivia: * She's the first to manipulate chains during combat. * Moka is the only Cure had a Japanese Name of the season, unlike others girls’ name in civilian form. * Moka’s birthday is May 11th, her Zodiac sign is Taurus. Like Kurumi Erika, Tsukikage Yuri and she sharing her same birthday with Omori Yuko. * Moka is very similar of Hanasaki Tsubomi from Heart Catch Pretty Cure!, due her same Seiyuu, Mizuki Nana. * She shares also her Seiyuu with Iga Oboro/Cure Otohime from Basilisk, Mizuki Nana. * Three sizes: 86-56-86 (Outer), 90-58-88 (Inner). * She is the only Cure with her hair and eyes are the same. * She is the first Cure to being an vampire. * She is the first Cure to have an fiance. * The alternate version of Moka in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! is was only the inner version and one personality and almost different compared to her original version of Moka from "Rosario + Vampire" who have dual personalities, the outer version (with pink hair and green eyes) and the inner version (with silver hair and red eyes). * She's the second black-themed Cure after Nagisa Misumi/Cure Black. * Cure Izanami is perhaps the most powerful cure due to her dangerous, even deadly power (notable with the power based on death and darkness).Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! characters Category:Black Cures Category:Females